Her Man In Uniform
by Monkey D. Conan
Summary: Judy is many things but blind to love is not one of them! And she is most certainly not jealous, especially not for her partners affections! And while were at it, how sure are we that Judy's actually a bunny? My take on Judy realizing she's in love and jealous all at the same time!


**So, this is my take on that moment when Judy finally realized what Nick meant to her. I'll admit I wrote most of this thing out back when the movie first came out, but I could never do the ending in a way that satisfied me…until now. It was always just way to sappy or clichéd for my taste. So I finally took a completely different route, and personally I feel it flows much better with the style of story this is. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the movie. Not even sure if I can claim to own the ideas since I'm sure someone's thought of them before.**

 **Her Man in Uniform**

Thinking back on it…she probably should've realized it sooner. A LOT sooner really. And as Judy stood, ears down and eyes filled with shock and a smidge of self-loathing, examining the slack-jawed bunny staring back at her from the other side of the bathroom mirror, gripping the sink for dear life, she couldn't help but chuckle at her own foolishness, as she mussed to herself.

 _I really can be a dumb bunny sometimes can't I?_

Yet in spite of this she felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest in excitement and anticipation of what was to come next, as a wide smile slowly bloomed on her face. She may have been oblivious up till this point, but now that reality had finally caught up with her and smacked her in the face, she was determined to handle this new situation as she did everything in life…head on.

***Several Months Back***

It was graduation day at the police cadet training academy, a day Judy herself had faced not that long ago, and here she was again. Only this time she would be giving the inaugural speech for her partner's graduation.

There was a deep sense of pride filling her. Not just because of the fact that Nick had turned his life around, or finished top of his class as she had, or even that he had completed what should've been a 6 month long course in a little under 2 months. (His efforts during the Night Howler case, a recommendation letter from both City Hall and surprisingly Chief Bogo, and his extensive knowledge of the law and the criminal mind (You can't work the system unless you know the system after all) got him special permission to join a class already two thirds done and just work on the remaining requirements.) Most of all though, it was the knowledge that for the first time since his childhood, Nick was being what he _wanted_ to be, not what others _expected_ him to be.

With not even a half hour till the ceremony was to begin, Judy found herself traveling the familiar halls to Nick's assigned quarters to congratulate him. The rest of the former cadets were already eagerly waiting outside by the stage, so this was the perfect time for a private conversation. As she stepped over the threshold into the living quarters, her whole body froze as her heart hammered in her chest.

 _Wow!_

That was the only word going through Judy's head as she stared at her partner from her place by the door as Nick adjusted the tie of his new uniform in the full length mirror before him.

The Police dress blues really suited him and gave him a very distinguished, official, and dare she say charming look…though she'd never tell him that. His ego needed no further inflating. But it was the peaceful yet serious look on his face as he examined himself one last time that caused her breath to hitch in her chest. His smile was soft, his eyes shone bright, and he had a look of total comprehension like a light had finally turned on in his head and heart, chasing away the darkness.

In that moment before he turned to regard her with his classic smirk and typical greeting of 'Hey Carrots' that she secretly loved, he looked so sure and focused that she was left with no doubt her best friend had finally found the purpose, drive, and reason in his life that he had always been searching for. The one society as a whole had denied him, for no other reason than simply because he was born what he was. To be privy to that moment of comprehension, would be an honor she would treasure for a lifetime.

After that came there first _official_ day as partners, and that's when the problems began.

It was nearly 8pm and they had finished their shift for the day two hours before and Judy insisted that they should celebrate. So after running home to change into something more comfortable Judy began dragging a smirking Nick along to her newest favorite fusion restaurant. It was a relatively small, yet upscale restaurant called _A Taste of Dens & Burrows_ that catered to both predator and prey style cuisine. The place was clean, had good food and service, and was reasonably priced. It had struggled at first, but with the new peace settling in business was booming, or as Judy put it 'reaping the first fruits of a new beginning in Zootopia free of speciesism.'

The restaurant was almost packed, but the two were instantly recognized and quickly lead to their seats. Though they had tried to say they could wait, the owners, a charming northern tiger named Sasha and a large friendly eastern yak named Shen, had insisted that the two would always have a table prepared for them there as they represented the very foundation of what they were trying to build with this joint business venture…a push to unity.

Well, when they heard that, neither could bring themselves to refuse and began perusing the menu and making idle chit-chat. Then out of the blue came a velvety soft beautiful voice…that for some reason put Judy instantly on edge causing her ears to drop and a sense of foreboding to fill her making her frown ever so slightly.

Turning to regard their waitress, Judy was met with the smiling face of a beautiful female lynx, currently turned slightly to regard her partner, whom introduced herself as Lumina. And just like that the sense of unease quickly dropped down into her stomach and a new unknown feeling immediately sat heavy on her like a rock.

Lumina's fur was a white-beige in color with a few small tufts of black along her ears, limbs, and a few lights spots on her neck that most likely continued down her back. She was actually quite small for her species at not quite a foot taller than Nick and she had on a red silk dress-shirt along with a modest black skirt. Her eyes were a deep luminous dark blue, like the ocean under the moonlight and she had a figure that would give most wolves a reason for their constant need to howl. In short she was lovely, she was sweet, she was feminine, and she defiantly seemed a little too focused on _her_ partner for some reason!

"Hey Carrots?" Nick's voice finally broke Judy out of her uneasy stupor as she turned to regard him with an 'hmm?' and noticed the teasing smirk that always preluded one of their normal banter sessions. "You know cottontail, I thought with your ears making up almost half your height they would be for more than just show. I was just asking if you knew what you wanted to order yet or should I just give our appetizer order for now?"

"Oh ha-ha very funny Nick," Judy returned with a smirk of her own, forgetting the unknown feeling in her stomach from a moment ago as she prepared to fire back, the familiar warmth that her partner always instilled in her once again filling her body. "This coming from the _**nocturnal**_ mammal that can't stay up past midnight during our all night movie watching binges? And for the record, I already know what I want thank you."

"Okay 1)." Nick challenged with a victorious smirk as he lazily rested his head on his paw, elbow resting on the table, "You always crash before me anyway, so how would you even know that and C). I already knew that, so I went ahead and took the liberty of ordering our appetizer, drinks, and entrées. I even narrowed down dessert to either a slice of blueberry cheesecake or carrot cake. I would say you could probably use the carrot cake for obvious reasons. Blind as a bat tonight, aren't we _**Carrots**_?"

Judy felt an unfamiliar, though not unpleasant, tingle rush down her spine as Nick all but purred out his preferred nickname for her, but she was confused for a moment. Belatedly she realized that they were alone at their table. Looking around she located Lumina across the restaurant typing, what she assumed was, their orders into a computer terminal as she spoke to the bartender as he began preparing their drinks and setting them on her tray.

Slowly she turned back to Nick, her face and ears on fire, and tried acting dignified for all of two seconds before putting her face in her paw, ears falling back, as she slowly dissolved into lite giggles at her obliviousness, Nick chuckling good-naturedly with her.

Diner was delicious and though she had never said what she had wanted, Nick had known precisely what she would've ordered herself. But even as they sat there, their meal complete and sharing a large slice of blueberry cheesecake while trading lighthearted barbs and satisfied smiles, Judy couldn't help but get that unknown feeling once again…the one that seemed present whenever Lumina came around as she was now with the change from the check Nick had insisted on paying with his 'legit' money as he had put it.

"It's only your first official day Nick," Judy had reminded him with a superior smirk and a lifted eyebrow. "You haven't gotten your first paycheck yet."

"Okay Carrots," Nick had replied with an embarrassed grin as he rubbed the fur on the back of his neck. "I paid for it with my 'legit-ish' money."

Judy smiled at the memory from moments ago, but as she watched Lumina hand Nick his copy of the receipt she could've sworn that the lynx's paw seemed to linger just a little too long as she said something humorous to Nick that Judy didn't quite catch. She bid them both a good evening, but it seemed her smile was more directed solely at Nick. Everything about this lynx seemed to confuse Judy and put her on edge. She seemed to be going out of her way to observe and judge every little move the lynx made in an almost paranoid way.

 _I mean really_ , Judy contemplated to herself as Nick stood to make one final trip to the bathroom, her eyes trialing after Lumina, _I could've even sworn there was a bit more sway to the her hips then was really necessary there. I mean why am I even paying attention to something like that?_

Judy didn't realize that she was scowling until she caught her reflection in the spoon she had gripped tightly in her paw. This surprised her and begged the question why she seemed to have something against the pretty lynx who seemed genuinely sweet and friendly. The evening as a whole had actually been one of the best she had had in a while. Though they had made sure to hangout and study together a few times each week during his training, Nick had been so busy it hadn't been as relaxing as this.

For a moment Judy bounced around the idea that maybe she just didn't like the interruption to her time with Nick, but something else was going on here; of that she was sure. So what was it that was bothering her? Sitting back in her seat she mentally broke down the evening and noticed a pattern in when this unfamiliar feeling arose.

 _O. M. Goodness!_ Judy mentally cried out feeling slightly foolish for imitating Clawhauser, even if it was just in her mind, as she realized that everything she was feeling centered on a certain waitress's interaction with her partner. _I don't believe it. It makes perfect sense! The reason I have an issue with Lumina and the reason I'm getting bent out of shape about the way she's interacting with Nick and everything else she does is because I'm…being prejudice all over again!_

Though foxes were often a bunnies' primary predator back in the day, there were plenty of other predators for them to worry about including, quite often, the lynx.

Judy felt awful as she thought about it more. Here this lovely lynx had been nothing but polite and kind and Judy had disliked her, due to no fault of Lumina's. She had even gone as far as to falsely assume that Lumina was being kinder and putting more attention on Nick, when really it was her own unfair prejudice creating ill intent where nothing existed at all. To her mind, it was the only logical explanation as to why she had been feeling this way whenever Lumina would come around.

 _No more!_ Judy mentally decided with a determined nod, glancing over in Lumina's direction, and she couldn't help but smile as she witnessed Lumina happily greet a family of antelope and how the lovely lynx was commenting on their three year olds latest work of art. _If I want to change Zootopia, then I first need to change myself. Next time we come here, I going to make sure Lumina is our waitress and I'm going to get over this silly prejudice once and for all. I nearly lost my best friend over that not too long ago. I'll never make that same mistake again!_

Once Nick returned, and they had said goodbye and given their thanks to the owners once again, they decided on a moonlight stroll through the park a few block over before they called it a night.

"Okay Carrots, I'll admit it." Nick started with a smirk as he turned slightly towards Judy as they walked, the moonlight making his green eyes shine in a way that at one point might have made her heart race with fear, but now brought only warmth. She found her heart racing anyway in a pleasant way, though she was confused as to why. "That place was defiantly howl worthy. You have good taste in restaurants…so next let's work on driving."

"Ok," Judy returned with a shrug and a mischievous glint in her eye as she quickened her pace before turning her head back slightly a hand on one hip in a seductive pose and with an overly flirty and slightly husky tone replied, "I've got the time if you want a lesson Wilde."

Judy got the exact reaction she had been aiming for as Nick just stood there gapping with wide eyes. She couldn't help the victorious smirk as she waited for the inevitable snarky comeback, but was surprised to see the slightly hungry look in Nick's hooded gaze as he slowly licked his muzzle ever so slightly. Judy found her heart hammering in her chest as her own lips went dry and a confusing though pleasant foreign feeling slowly filled her. Just when Judy thought she was about to burst from the silence, Nick broke into a slow lazy clap before sticking two fingers in his mouth and giving a great imitation of a wolf whistle.

"Not bad Carrots," Nick hummed with an easy smirk as he caught up and took Judy's paw gently in his own giving her a fake innocent gaze, "Not bad, you were very Bunnilicious just now. You might start corrupting this sweet innocent little fox with lines like that though. So I think it's time I walk you home. One too many carrotini's I'd wager."

At this both of them burst into a lite laughing fit as they continued on. Nick fully expected Judy to let go of his paw, but instead he found her intertwining her fingers with his. In spite of the slight size difference both felt their paws seemed to fit perfectly together and neither was in any hurry to let go as they drifted to light conversation as they made their way through the park. Both agreed that this place was worth a second visit, with Judy silently determined to make good on her earlier promise. And so it became a regular thing for them to once a week or so show up at their regular table, with Lumina as their waitress almost every time.

As the weeks passed into months Lumina soon became a good friend to Judy. She found that Lumina, who was studying to be a Psychiatric Profiler, was very strong and funny with a fighting spirit though very methodical and focused and the bond between the two quickly grew. However, in spite of this there still seemed to be this wall between the two that left both confused, but for different reasons. Lumina was left wondering what it was she had done wrong, though she was beginning to suspect exactly what it might be, and Judy was left flabbergasted over what it could possibly be that was irritating her about Lumina if not her prejudice.

Once again, Judy sat across from Nick at their usual table pondering this same dilemma. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration of a successful sting operation that they had been planning for the past three weeks and had finally come to fruition two nights ago. They had both even dressed up for the occasion at Nick's suggestion. Nick in a long sleeved button down dark green dress shirt and black dress pants with a matching blazer, and Judy in a simple yet stunning amethyst V-neck sleeveless dress that matched her eye color perfectly.

Judy had wondered why dressing up was necessary at all, but contrary to popular belief she did enjoy the look and feel of a nice dress every now and then, so she just brushed it off. Dinner like always, was going well, but Judy was so caught up in her internal conflict that she failed to notice her purse had fallen off her lap and onto the floor. Unfortunately, the waiter refilling the water at the table next to theirs failed to notice this as well.

To the Zebra's credit he was able to prevent most of the water from spilling out of his pitcher, but couldn't stop the relatively small amount from dosing Judy from her left hip down. Though slightly embarrassed, she assured the horrified and extremely apologetic Zebra that it was her own fault not his and had excused herself to dry off in the restroom, but not before her exceptional hearing caught the embarrassed waiter's final apology to Nick.

"Again, I am so sorry sir for interrupting your evening. Please convey once again my most sincere apology to your lovely date when she returns."

 _Date!_

The word ran over and over in her mind as she hurriedly made her way to the, thankfully vacant, smaller mammals restroom. Ignoring her dress for the moment she gripped the sides of the wall mounted sink and stared wide-eyed at her own reflection as all the piece's finally clicked into place.

Though they were in no way in a romantic relationship, Judy couldn't deny that more often than not, the way her and Nick acted could be seen as more like a couple rather than simply as friends from an outsiders perspective. And by that same token, she could now see that the way she'd been acting towards Lumina was almost like a…jealous girlfriend. Which now begged the question…did she have romantic feelings for Nick?

The answer came to her surprisingly fast. So fast in fact that she had to wonder if she hadn't been in denial about this for quite some time. Her eyes softened as a small grin quickly bloomed into a full blown radiant smile as realization finally lifted the fog that had been surrounding her for the past almost three months now that they had been partners.

 _She,_ _ **Judith Hopps**_ _, was in love with her partner,_ _ **Nicholas Wilde**_ _._

***Present***

With her dress mostly dry now, Judy slowly made her way down the hall leading back towards the main area of the restaurant and her awaiting partner, ready to continue their evening and hopefully lay the groundwork that will lead to her and Nick in a relationship.

 _Easy Judy_ , She mentally recited to herself with a grin. _You don't want to just smack Nick upside the head with your feelings. No, you want to take this slowly, maybe leave it at just a few subtle hints tonight to see if he might feel anything for me as well. Then over the next week or two I can gauge him carefully to see how deep and what kind of feelings he might have and slowly warm him up to the idea before springing the big question on him. I have to take my time with this especially since I still don't even have any idea what he thinks about the idea of us together in a relationship._

 _Still, I feel like this is the right path for us. It seems so…natural for some reason. It just feels like the next logical step in our already bizarre relationship, and I feel relatively confident that he might just feel the same way…or at least be open to the idea. In fact, if I do it right I can probably get him to ask me out and I can mess with him a bit before surprising him with a kiss and my answer._

Judy couldn't help but blush at her own thoughts, but she knew this was what she wanted and she was ready to take the next step. Unfortunately, the next step she took gave her the perfect view, one that was truly heart breaking and drained her of all the confidence that she had built up

Before her was an obviously nervous Nick talking to a beaming Lumina. She couldn't hear what was said, but based on the way Lumina was all but hopping in place, looking ecstatic, before nearly tackling Nick in a joyous hug, she could guess only one thing. She had just witnessed the birth of a brand new couple.

Truthfully, it shouldn't have surprised her. The same way Lumina and she had been getting closer over the past few months, so had Lumina and Nick. And if her jealousy had been any indication, it seemed the lovely lynx had developed a thing for the handsome fox. Not to mention, there was still the ever present fact that Lumina was a predator and she was a simple country bunny…otherwise known as the textbook definition of prey.

Interspecies relationship, while not completely widespread, were no longer considered uncommon. However, predator and prey couples were still extremely rare. And though Nick was a member of the Canidae family like wolves and other dogs, which absolutely never entered into personal relationships with members of the Felidae family such as Lumina, it still somehow seemed to look better, at least in Judy's mind, than a Fox and a Bunny together.

 _What in the world was I thinking! A Bunny and a Fox…why would he ever look at me of all mammals!_

Judy quickly rushed back around the corner and leaned against the wall, fighting back the tears the whole time. She felt so stupid for thinking that Nick would ever look at her in that way. Friendship was one thing, but romance…they were both just too different.

 _Come on Carrots! You can let them see that they get to you!_

In spite of the fact both statements reminded her of Nick, it did help her feel marginally better.

Steeling herself, Judy made her way back to the table, determined to be supportive and happy for both of her friends despite the crushing pain in her chest. However, the moment she sat down and fully locked eyes on a grinning Nick who seemed anxious to tell her something, she found she couldn't quite keep her feelings in check but she would try her best…as pitiful as her attempts were.

"So, I would ask what's with the 'Wilde' grin, but…I kind of already know." Judy began, trying to smile, but it was clearly forced and soon fell off her face as her breathing became just a little more labored as she fought the tears. "Look I sort of stumbled on your little exchange with Lumina, and I just wanted you to know…I mean I wanted to say that I'm happy about this new revelation and all…I mean I really am…I just…it's-"

"Hey Carr-, Judy! I'll admit that wasn't exactly how I had planned for you to find out." Nick interrupted trying to salvage the situation, fear causing his heart to hammer in his chest. "And I'll admit that this is a little, or a lot, different and definitely a lot to take in. I get that it might seem a little out there, maybe even wrong to some but-"

"It's not that Nick!" Judy quickly tried to appease Nick's fear of her judgment even as she struggled to convey her own feelings, "Trust me it's not even the interspecies thing…you can't choose whom you…It's just I…I really am happy, but…but…my head is just so overloaded right now and I…it's just with all these new feelings I never noticed I just…no, no I shouldn't…I can't do this."

"Y-You Can't?" Nick all but muttered out eyes misting slightly as he kept his face neutral to hide the pain, but Judy didn't notice in her current state as she blinked back her own tears and forced herself on, trying desperately to bury her own feelings with little success.

"No…I-I just I need…I want t-to tell you that I…no, I can't. This isn't the right time to go into this with you and it wouldn't be fair while everything is still so fresh. Nick you're like my best friend and that's not going to change ever! I want you to be happy and I want…you see the thing is…I just really want to say that I…*sigh*…I'm sorry, b-but with my head the way it is right now and these new realizations, I don't want to mess up what you and…and…I-" Judy stopped herself, tears nearly threatening to fall. She knew now was not the right time to go proclaiming her undying love for her partner. It would ruin his new found romance with Lumina and she couldn't do that to them, but she was about to breakdown and say it, if she didn't end this right now.

"Look, I don't want to bring the mood down." Judy finally stated with resolve, once again in control of herself, but still unaware of Nick's current depressed state. "This is a happy occasion and really a brand new start for us all. I promise Nick that this will work out…I promise I'll get my head straightened out and we'll sit down and talk about this. This is…it will be something wonderful…I just…I just need a little time to wrap my mind around this before we move forward. I know it's a lot to ask, and may sound a bit strange to you with why I would even need time to process anything, but can you please give me that time? You really are important to me and I don't want to lose what we have and I promise I'll tell you-"

"Judy," Nick shushed her gently, eyes still misting, but with a small genuine smile on his muzzle as he placed a comforting paw over hers and let his sly mask fall for this brief moment showing his genuineness. "Look, maybe I was expecting too much too soon from you. It's hard to really explain it, but it just felt like the right time you know? But I mean this is a huge amount of information to process through and so you take all the time that you need. I'll still be here when everything is said and done. No matter what happens we'll always have each other; nothing is ever going to change that…it can't ever change that! I think once everything is said and done it will be something beautiful and though it will be hard it's what I've always wanted…even more so now. This is something that needs to be shared with others, and I wanted to share it with you Carrots. I'll be right here…no worries."

Judy couldn't help but let a few tears fall as relief and pure happiness swelled within her. And as Nick gently wiped away those few stray tears, she knew that they would be aright…come what may. It would take time, but she would show them both how happy she was for them.

"Now then," Judy rasped out as she dried her eyes, smiling her first genuine smile since returning to the table, "You've somehow managed to pay for dinner every time we've come here, and I'm putting my foot down tonight. I've got the bill, so why don't you go on ahead? I'm sure you have some place you rather be right now then with this overly emotional dumb bunny."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be Carrots…ever!" Nick returned with a smirk as he stood and began to walk off, but for some reason he sounded so honest…so sure that it left Judy confused.

As Nick moved out of sight, the seconds seemed to drag on forever as Judy tried to make sense of one emotional evening. Something was nagging at the back of her brain, something she felt she was…missing maybe?

Glancing at the seat her partner had just vacated, Judy couldn't help but wonder what Nick and Lumina would be going to do now. She couldn't imagine that after confessing their feelings that Sasha and Shen wouldn't be willing to let her go for the evening. The two often seemed to act more like fathers to their employees, rather than actual bosses.

 _I really do wish you guys only the best…and Lumina, you better remember how lucky you are to have him!_

Knowing it would be a little bit until someone came around again so she could ask for the check she sat up and reached over for her drink, only to notice a folded up piece of paper in front of her plate. Curiosity getting the better of her, Judy reached out and took it and began examining it. However, just before she could unfold it, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"It's so romantic right?! I can only imagine how you're feeling right now! That no good sly fox!" Lumina whispered in a conspiratorial way, with a big grin on her face.

"Lumina?" Judy squeaked in surprise and shock, confused as to the lovely lynx's sudden appearance. "Wait a minute. What-?"

"I know, I know," Lumina brushed her off with that same huge Cheshire cat grin as she quickly set a large to go box down on the table next to her. "I would say I'm sorry for keeping it from you…but I'd be lying. I'm sure you'll get over it though."

Despite her confusion, Judy found the anger boiling over inside her.

 _So here I am wallowing in pain, trying to be happy for the two of you and here_ _ **YOU**_ _are rubbing it in?! I thought we were friends! Was that just an act to let you sink your slimly no good two faced claws into_ _ **MY**_ _Nick?! Why you lying-_

"Look, don't let me spoil the mood for you," Lumina interrupted her thoughts in a rush, checking behind her for something before looking back at her with a knowing smirk, "Nick could be back any second and I'm sure you're egger to explore where the evening takes you. We can talk over the details later, and believe me…I will be expecting all the details. I wasn't supposed to bring this out till later, but I figured I'll save you both the interruption to your first _official_ date and just leave the cheesecake here for you to take with you both. Tell Nick, Shen and Sasha said it's all on the house tonight since everyone here's been pulling for you guys and it's our way of saying congratulations! Oh and by the way, don't let Nick fool you, he's been planning this with my help for almost a month, the big softy."

Judy's mind was in system overload, she couldn't make heads of tails of anything right now, but what Lumina said next cleared her head and almost broke her heart.

"I do have to say this though, that paper in your hands, I may not have understood it at first, but once it clicked why he wanted the two of you to fill it out at all, it nearly broke my heart it was so thoughtful of him! I tell you no lie, based on what I know about you and what I know about Nick, if that isn't the most powerful way he could declare his undying love for you, I don't know what is! You Madame Rabbit's Foot, are the very definition of lucky. You know, just between you and me, the first time you two came in here, you know before I actually knew you guys, I kind of had a little thing for Nick myself just based on the aura he gave off, but I swear by the time you guys left that day I was left in awe at the way you guys just completed each other so perfectly. So, not only as a fellow woman, but as your friend…I want you to know how happy I am for you guys. You two are, and forgive me when I say this but, so 'cute' together. Not in a patronizing way, but in a perfect kind of way. So by all means, enjoy your new man in uniform Judy. Cause if you don't, then trust me I will. See you guys next time!"

Judy was at a loss as she watched Lumina briskly walk away with a wink as if she expected Nick to jump out of nowhere any second. Turning to the paper she held in her shaking paw, she quickly unfolded it before reading the top sentence of the form she held and freezing, her blood running cold instantly.

 _ **ZPD Non-Conflict of Interest Form 42-2C Application of Interpersonal Relationship**_

Lumina watched discreetly from near the bar as the door closed behind her little bunny friend as she tore out of there, form and blueberry cheesecake in hand. Lumina couldn't help the warm smile on her face, glad that she could stop Judy from making a huge mistake over a silly misunderstanding.

 _I really do wish you guys only the best…and Judy, you better remember how lucky you are to have him!_

"Hey Lumina," called out the Zebra waiter from earlier, with a confused look on his face, "What exactly was all that about?"

"Oh nothing Ryan." Lumina returned with a smirk as she grabbed her purse and went to clock out for the evening. As she made her way out the back and started down the street towards home, she glanced in the direction of the park and saw two small figures barely visible under the soft moonlight, locked in a tender embrace, oblivious to the rest of the world around them. With a light chuckle and a satisfied smirk Lumina resumed her walk home as she muttered in a low victorious voice, "Just securing my spot as the God mother of their future children, that's all."

 **And Done!**

 **So hope that was as satisfying for you to read as it was for me to finally finish writing. I have some more ideas in mind, and I'm always open to suggestions, though I can't say how soon or even if I will write more. Let me know what you think. Hopefully you'll Favorite and Review. Till next time!**


End file.
